Magic chance
by Princesskitsune17
Summary: After New Moon, Bella tried to move on with her life but Victoria had another plans. Now she see s the Cullens again as Harry Potter s godmother. Normal Couples twilight/Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

It has been many years since _he_ left me.

Pronouncing his name feels like thousands of needles piercing my heart; just thinking about him makes me want to die, again.

I have been alone for so many years that I lost the count; the last thing I remember from my human life is walking to my dormitory one night. I was coming back from a friend's birthday party in the college campus; it was almost midnight and I was walking alone down the corridors.

-"_Finally, you are all mine_"

Then I saw a pair of red ruby eyes in the dark and the last think I heard was my own scream. Victoria tortured me for days or maybe months I don´t know, I was to busy screaming because she bite me over and over again and then she´ll cut my skin so the venom wont reach my heart; finally she got bored and left me changing alone in an abandoned fabric in the middle of nowhere. Carlisle said that the process takes 3 days but it felt like a week because all my bones were broken.

When it was over I felt so thirsty.

I couldn't stop myself from being a monster; my first and last victim was a little girl.

I stayed deep in the woods away from the humans for months; I didn´t hunt ether.

I though I was safe…

…but _he_ found me.

-"What do we have here? A little muggle girl lost in the woods"- he hissed every word like a snake, his voice dead cold.

He wasn´t alone, a woman and an animal like men stood by him.

-"Just another filthy muggle, my lord please; allow me to get her out of your way"- with a cynical smile the woman walked towards me.

A deep growl escaped from my chest making her freeze and the men began to growl at me; I sat at the entrance of a cave watching them carefully.

-"If you don´t want to be my next meal I suggest to walk away"- I get up snarling.

-"You filthy…"

-"Enough, Bellatrix"- her lord stops her and walked to me.-"It´s been a log time since I saw one of your kind, _leech_"

"Well, you aren´t the queen of England ether"- I crossed my arms sneering at him.

His subjects make their way towards me but he stopped them.

-"You are brave child, I could use someone like you for my benefits"

-"And what makes you think I´ll go with you?"- He gave me a very bad feeling.

His smile was more cynical than Bellatrix; he raised his robed arm and pointed me with something he held in his hand.

-"_Crucio_"

And that was the day I met Voldemort and I was introduced to the magic world.

He forced to do horrible things, he told me that I couldn't denied my nature; I was a killing machine and I had to do was I was created to do.

For so many years he had me under his control but then we were attacked by the members of the order or the phoenix; he ran away like always but I was held prisoner. They manage to chain me to a wall and cover my eyes and keep me under some spell that makes me feel weak.

-"I say that we need to get reed of her; it´s a risk to have her with us, she could be giving her lord our location right now"- a men with a deep voice said.

I couldn´t help but laugh.

They stood in silence watching me and then one of them uncover my eyes.

-"You think killing innocent people is funny, murderer? I´m sure your master must be waiting for you."- He had long black hair and eyes. Behind him stood a pale brown haired man who had scars on his face and looked really weak. I keep on laughing keeping my head down.

-"Please, the day I recognized him as my master is the day I admit that Bellatrix looks like a Playboy bunny"

I heard sneakers in the room; I guess I make myself clear.

-"I love _Voldy_ like I love Malfoy´s charisma; that skinny snake bastard forced me to work for him for decades"- I raised my head and glared at him with my red eyes.-"He found me when I was still a newborn; with just the smell of blood I go crazy"- he step back and he and his friends pointed at me with their wands.

-"Wait!"- A female voice yelled.

A petite red haired woman make her way through the crowd and walk to me; now I could see she was pregnant.

-"Lily!"- A black haired man with glasses called her but she ignored him and stood in front of me.

-"She can hurt you and the baby Lil´s, please go back to James"- the black haired man plead her but she was staring into my eyes, looking at me with her green emerald eyes.-"She´s a bloodsucking leech"

-"At least I don´t smell like a mutt"

It was like if she could see inside me. She took a step forward and all the people in the room were watching me carefully. With her hand –which was on her swollen belly – she touches my face and places it over my dead heart.

-You didn´t wanted to be like this, didn´t you?"- She said in low voice. I think she read my mind. She pulled out her wand and pointed at the chains; immediately I fell to the ground.

-"Step away from her Lilly!"- Now everyone was stepping closer to us. Lilly bend down and try to help me to get up but I held her by the shoulders and got up.

I looked at her for a moment before sighing.-"You shouldn't do that; you can hurt your back and the boy".

-"A boy?"- Her husband, James, hurried to her and stood behind her placing his hands on her belly.-"It´s a boy?"- He asked exited.

-"I´m pretty sure he is; I can smell him"- I said stretching my arms and rubbing my neck.

-"I won Pad foot; I want my galleon´s"- he said to the black haired man who growl at him.

-"I think we need to introduce ourselves".-Lily said.-"The black haired one is Sirius Black, next to him is Remus Lupin and this is my husband James Potter and I´m Lily"

-"Isabella Swan; but call me Izzy"- I said shortly before turning around.-"If you don´t mind I´m thirsty, I need to hunt; can someone take me to the woods please? I´m changing my diet".- they look each other before nodding.

Lupin was the one who took me out to hunt; James and Sirius staid with Lily. After an hour and 10 deer's later I was satisfied, Lupin waited for me and took me back with the others.

-"How long have you been…, well you know"- he asked breaking the silence.

-"I was born in 1987, do the math"- I said looking the night sky.-"And you? I can smell what you are".

-"I was a child when I was bitten; I'm sure you know who did it"

Fenrir Greyback

-"I have a feeling; that pedophile mongrel"

We walked the rest of the way in silence when we got back to the house I found 5 new people with Lily.

-"I´m glad to see that she didn't eat you, Remus"- Sirius teased us and I growled.

-"Bit me Black"

-"I´m sure you are the one who wants' to take a bit from me, sugar"- He blew me a kiss and Lily smacked his head.

-"Leave her alone, Sirius".- she warned him.-"Isabella, I want you to meet Frank and Alice Longbotonn"- she pointed at a brown haired couple.-"Arthur and Molly Weasly"- they were a red haired couple with freckles.-"And finally, professor Dumbledore"- she pointed at the elder man.

They talked to me to convince me to join them; Dumbledore understood my feelings and the reason why I stayed by Voldemort´s said for so long. Of course more than one member of the order was against the idea of me joining the order; vampires are dark creatures so I couldn´t blame them. Dumbledore and the Potter´s were on my side; Lupin and Black support they´re decision.

Dumbledore ask me to be a double spy; I´ll stay in the dark world paying attention to any rumor. When James and the rest of the men went on a mission I had to stay and take care of Lily and the rest of the women.

The night of July 31…, my life changed forever; again.

"I´m bored…"- I was on the couch downstairs; the only fun I got was watching the flames in the chimney. I could hear Lily moving on the second floor like a caged lion; James hasn´t report in a while.

Suddenly she stopped and then I heard a splash.

-"Bella…"- she only called me that when something happened.

I ran upstairs to her room and found her standing in a pool of water and blood.

Baby time.

I turned my head and took a deep breath and hold it.-"Ok, let´s calm down and you need to lay down"- carefully I guide her to the bed.-"I´m going to call the professor; he´ll bring help".

-"No!"- She grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to her.-"He´s coming and I don't think I hold him ba…Ah!!"- A contraction hit her and she sat up the on the bed.-"You are going to deliver him"

No way Jose.

-"That´s insane Lily; I´m holding my breath right now, I don´t want to hurt you and the baby".- I said stepping back.

-"You won´t, I trust you; we trust you"- she scream again holding her stomach.

A few years ago I read a few medicine books buy I don´t think I can do it…, but I don´t have another choice.

Another scream brought me back to reality; she bent her knees on the bed and rests her weight on her elbows. I sat on the bed in front of her and pushed the fabric of her dress up; now I have a clear view of the top of a head with messy black hair. The smell of blood hit me in the face and I swallowed the venom down my throat: at this point my eyes must be black for sure.

-"Please Bella, you can do this; I trust you, please"- she had tears running down her cheeks.

This little guy is ready to come out and nothing is going to stop him.

-"Ok, take a deep breath and when I tell you to push you push"- she nodded bracing herself.-"Ok, here we go; push!"

She do what she was told and pushed with all her strength.-"Ok, stop"- she fall on the bed gasping and I counted to ten.-"Here we go again; push!"- She pushed and I could feel the baby´s shoulders.

-"Stop; one more push and he´s out, ok?"- She nodded and took another deep breath.-"PUSH!"

She pushed and scream letting out a piercing scream and the baby cover on blood fell on my hands crying; I gasped and immediately the venom began to fill my throat.-"Bella…, please; you are not a monster please, you help me with my son"- Lily said gasping and I struggle against the hunger; then the strangest thing happened…, he open his eyes and I found Lily´s eyes looking back at me.

I felt a wave of calmness filling my body and the hunger and thirst disappear; he just stared at me before yawning and closes his eyes.-"Bella?"- I snapped out my shock, cut the umbilical cord and grab one of the bed sheets wrapping it around the baby.

-"There you go"- I gave him to Lily; just then I heard the front door open.-"They are back".- I ran downstairs and found the three idiots laughing at the entrance; I stood at the bottom of the stairs with my arms crossed. James was the first in notice me and froze.

-"Why are you cover in blood?"

-"Well, that´s because you are officially a dad"- I pointed up the stairs and he just stared at me.-"Go to your wife and son you bloody idiot"- he ran upstairs –tripping –living me with Sirius and Lupin.-"Call Dumbledore and tell him to bring a doctor or something; I need to hunt"- I pass them and ran out though the open door.

I hunt for almost two hours, when I got back I went directly to my room and changed my clothes and throw the ones cover in blood in the closet. I hear them on Lily´s room; I walk down the hall in silence hopping they wont hear me.

-"Bella"- Damn.-"Can you come here please"

I open the door and lean on the door frame; James sat next to his wife on the bed while Lupin and Sirius where standing at the end of the bed and the professor was sitting on a chair next to the bed. Lily was holding a little buddle wrapped in blue sheets.

-"Lily told me about the strength you showed when you helped her; I must say that I am amazed, not many of you king show´s that self-control"- the professor began breaking the silence.-"I was always curios about you diet; I never thought that vampires could live of animal blood"- he said and I chuckled.

-"That´s because you never met the "_Freaks_" of my kind; I could tell you about them but that means remembering my human life"

-"Is that a bad thing?"- Lily asked rocking the sleeping baby in her arms. In all this months I have never told them about my past; but I think is time to do it.

Sighing I made my way to the bed and sat next to the professor.-"It all began when I was 17…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I put a spell on you **

I can´t believe it.

Harry´s first birthday is tomorrow.

Lily went commando on us to help her with the party, she wanted the best for her son and while she had all the man wiped I escaped to spend some time with Harry. Silently I went upstairs to Harry´s room; he was in his crib chewing the Hippogriff doll that Sirius gave him.

As soon as he saw me he throws it away and stretches his little arms towards me.-"Ella!"- I was his Ella and he was my reason to live this "_Life"._

We played all day and he fell asleep as soon as I began humming the song I wrote for him – I forgot to mention that I learned to play piano years ago – after he was born. I was responsible to look after him as his godmother; I took care of him night and day.

He had a blast at his birthday party, mostly because Sirius was the clown along with James, Lupin and Peter. I was shocked when Peter was named the Potters guardian and not Sirius; Peter was shy and a coward, he was a weakness.

A few days later I was send on a mission by Dumbledore, he heard some rumors about a plan to attack the order. That night I was sat waiting in the shadows of the tavern; this place was popular among Voldy´s followers. After being there for two hours I was about to leave when someone enter the tavern laughing.

-"We got them! Soon the Potter´s will no longer be a threat to our lord"

They cheered and I was running out of the tavern as fast I could…, but when I got there it was too late.

Ruins were all I found, the ruins of Lily´s house.

This couldn´t be happening. I search for a heartbeat and nothing.

-"James!"- Nothing.-"Lily!"-Nothing.-"HARRY!"- The sound of raindrops was all I heard and then I found James body.-"No…"

I was alone and without a family, again.

-"No!"- I slammed my fist against the ground. He couldn´t be gone, they couldn´t be gone.

When I thought everything was lost I heard it.

A cry.

I followed the sound and found Lily´s body; and next to her was Harry who was all wet because of the rain and he was trying to wake her up.

-"Harry"

He looked at me with tears in his eyes.-"Ella! Momma, wake up!"- He wanted me to wake her up.

I took him in my arms and cover him with my coat from the rain.-"Momma is sleeping now, darling"- he cried against my chest.

"´Bella…"

I was to busy with Harry that I didn´t notice Hagrid´s heavy footsteps behind me.-"The professor wants to see you"

We arrived at orders headquarters and unwillingly I let Hagrid take Harry. They were accusing Sirius for the Potters death which was ridiculous; but they ignored me and hunt Sirius like a monster. When I thought that it couldn´t be worst, Dumbledore asked me the only thing I would never do.

-"NO! ABSOLUTELY NO, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"

He sat holding Harry who was sleeping in his arms and I could see his new scar.

-"Be reasonable Bella, he will be safe with them"

-"I´m not going to let him with that _people_, they hated Lily and everything that has to do with our world!"- I slammed one of the chairs against the wall.

-"Calm down Bella, please, believe me; he is going to be safe with them"

-"The only person he is going to be safe with is with me, it's my duty as his godmother to look after him now that his parents are gone"

-"I know he would be safe with you but think about it please, what kind of life would he had if he grows up with a vampire?"

Dirty trick old man.

-"He needs to have a normal childhood, to be around his family"

-"They are not his family!"

-"Yes they are you like it or not, my decision is final Bella, I´m sorry"

-"You can´t take him from me Albus, he´s all I have left please, don´t take him away from me"- I wanted to cry but I have no tears.

-"I´m sorry, but you are not safe for him; and I'm afraid I can´t allow you to be close to him"- he disappeared with my reason to live leaving me alone.

Again, I am alone.

I walked around like a zombie, just like when _he _left me. Everybody moved out of my way because they wanted to live.

-"Izzy…?"- Lupin found me in the woods while I sat watching the gray sky under the rain.

-"He took him away from me Remus…, he took away the only reason I have to endure what I am; he´s going to take him with Lily´s relatives"

He understood that I needed to be alone, I sat for hours maybe days, I don´t know and I didn´t care.

One day I was in the library watching Harry´s baby albums when someone approached me.

-"Isabella"- McGonagall said gently while sitting next to me.-"I know how you feel, I watched that horrible people for an entire day and I begged Albus to change his mind; but believe me when I tell you that he knows what he is doing, please trust him"

I thought about her words for days but nothing change, until one day I couldn´t take it anymore and went to see him.

The classic suburban straight line houses were under the warm sun of spring, the children were playing outside and went directly to the Dursley´s house.

I stayed in the shadows of the trees watching Harry´s chubby cousin playing with tons of toys and his parents were laughing and playing with him while my little angel sat alone in the sand box with just a shovel playing with the sand and his face had such a sad expression that I wanted to take him away from them. I watched how eat delicious food while my angel had just a few carrots and water.

When it was dark I sneaked into their house and found my angel sleeping in the laundry room, he was shaking because of the cold so I took a towel and covered him; I hummed his lullaby so he could have sweet dreams.

Although he was treated like this I realized that there was a spell around the house, it was strong enough to keep him safe from magic. I hate to admit that Dumbledore was right because I love Harry so much that I would never put him in any danger.

That night, I took a decision; I kissed my angel good bye before leaving forever.

-"Because the love I feel for Harry is so strong that hurts, I´m going to stay out of his life until he needs me but if anything happens to him while I´m gone…, it´s going to be your fault Dumbledore"-he nodded before I left his office.

That was the last time I saw Dumbledore and exile myself from the magic world.

* * *

I wondered alone for years walking around the world, I visit Italy and warned Aro about Voldemort using us as his servants. I met Peter and Charlotte when I was in Russia and met the Amazons.

-"Happy birthday, Harry"- today was his fourteen birthday and I was sitting on the railing of the Eiffel tower. The days went by so quickly that we were in October, I was back again in London.

I continued my job as a spy in the underworld; I sat again in the same shadows of the same tavern when I heard some whispers.

-"So it´s true"

-"Yes, the Potter boy´s name came out of goblet"

-"Four champions"

-"Do you think it´s some plan to kill him?"

-"I´m sure he is going to die, not many survive the tournament"

A goblet and a tournament…? Oh hell no.

I ran for two days, my destination: Hogwarts. I arrived when all the students were in their classes except for a few who I assume are guests in my way to his office I found something about Supporting Hogwarts true champion and that Potter sucks.

-"DUMBLEDORE!"

Silence filled the room as I made stormed into his office.

-"Izzy…"- he began.

-"Don´t Izzy me you old sack of bones!"- I heard a few gasps from the people in the room.-"We need to talk".

"What is this Dumbledore?"- A giant woman with French accent asked.-"Another thick son you can win?"

-"I only demand to talk with Dumbledore, you and the rest have no reason to be here"- I hissed looking at the fire.

-"Please, I know you are upset right now because we didn´t told you but… "- McGonagall said.

-"But what Minerva…? I listened to you when you told me to trust him because he knew what he was doing. But tell me, what should I think now that I found out that he allowed my Godchild to be part of something as dangerous as this?!"- I said taking off my hood.

-"Godchild…? You are just a child yourself"- the French woman sneered.

-"I just turned 180 and the only child here is you!"- I growled and they back off.

-"I couldn't do anything Izzy, I swear that I did everything that I could to free him from the tournament; the rules are clear, he has no choice".

-"He is fourteen years old Dumbledore! How do think he feels? And after I found this I´m sure that he´s alone"- I said holding a copy of the Prophet.-"And I don´t care about your stupid rules, I´m going to help my godchild; I´m not going let Lily´s child die because of your mistakes"- I walked out of his office the same way I entered while putting my hood on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Abracabra **

**BPOV**

I moved in the shadows hearing every conversation in the castle. The champions were a French girl, a Hungarian, some guy from Hogwarts and Harry. The first task is in two days and apparently everyone was supporting a guy named Cedric and not my boy.

When I founded Harry…, I felt James was alive. The messy hair, the glasses and when I saw his eyes I felt Lily was staring at me again. Like the so many times I wanted to kill Sirius and she stopped me. He wondered alone because everyone gave him the cold shoulder. I saw him walk towards a group of boys and they all had the Hufflepuff shield on they're clothes.

-"Can I talk to you, Cedric?"- He asked a boy who had his back to him and when he turned around my dead heart beat again. I was looking at _him _again, the face, the hair but his eyes were warm and welcoming.

He agreed but his friends were insulting Harry.

-"Enough guys, please"

Harry thanked him and he pulled him away from his group.

-"Thank you for that but I wanted to tell you something about the first task"- Harry whispered.-"I´m sure Fleur and Krum already know about it. A friend told me that the first task is dragons"

…I´m going to kill Dumbledore.

Cedric thanked him and Harry walked away and bumped into a red haired boy. They began a verbal fight and it was obvious that the boy was jealous. Harry walked away, his eyes filled with anger and I remembered a time when Lily was so angry because Sirius – on his dog form – ran across the backyard with Harry on his back.

I waited till dinner to talk to my boy. I watched through the windows outside using the rain as my shield.

The students and the guests sat all together in the big hall. The Gryffindor table was almost empty in the middle because my boy was there alone except for a brown haired girl.

-"Ignored them Harry, they believe Skitters lies about you."

-"I know that Mione. But they think I like to be the center of attention"- Harry smile bitterly while playing with his food.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and the room filled with silence.-"I have an import announce to make. Because this tournament has four champions the minister has agreed with me that more security is necessary"- a few began to whisper-"That's why I asked the help of an old friend of mine. Please welcome my friend Carlisle Cullen and his family"

And the doors flew open and seven familiar persons plus one walked in.

-"Albus"- Carlisle hugged him.

-"My old friend is good see you again"- Dumbledore sounded nervous and he better be because I´m going to kill him.-"This is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, he and his beautiful wife Esme will help Madam Pomfrey in the medical area. His children will be taking care of the security. Please welcome his sons Emmett, Jasper and Edward and his daughters Alice, Rosalie and Tanya"

-"I want to explain something. My children are adopted and they all married except for my son Edward and his fiancé"- his perfect match.

But Dumbledore is wrong if he thinks that they are going to stop me.

Time for my big entrance.

* * *

**DPOV**

Please, Bella understand.

Before anyone could move there was a piercing scream and the windows exploded. I and the rest of the teachers protected the children before all the lights went out and the doors flew open violently.

Completely covered in black she walked slowly through the center on the halls. A menacing growl emerged from her chest and the Cullen´s were all ready for her.

-"No, stop please my friend"- Carlisle nodded slowly and I walked in front of them.-"I know I should tell you but…"

-"You _think_…?"- She hissed walking to me.-"You know my past, you know what I had being through and still you betrayed me Dumbledore!"- All the lights went on and the broken glass was fixed again. It was obvious that her powers had grown.

-"Please let´s talk in my office"- she snorted and disappeared.-"Everyone, stay calm please and enjoy your dinner"- I walked out of the hall and the Cullen´s followed me.

-"Albus…"- Minerva began.

-"It´s my fault, I´ll fix this. Stay with the children"

She nodded and return to the big hall. When we got to my office she was sitting in my chair behind my desk playing with the Gryffindor sword.-"Izzy…"

In a flash she was in front of me with the sword on my neck.-"How could you do this to me Dumbledore? No only you put him on danger, now you bring my past back…"- she laughed bitterly dropping the sword.-"Do you really hate me this much Albus…? The pain I´m feeling right now it´s worst than the pain I felt when you took him from me"- she wanted to cry.

-"What pain…? We don´t know you"- Jasper asked and suddenly he was on the floor screaming.

-"Jasper…!"- His mate kneeled by his side.-"What are you doing to him?!"

She laughed walking to them.-"Nothing, I just show him the pain I´m feeling. He´s the empath it´s not my fault he can´t handle it"- Jasper stopped screaming and I´m sure she turned her shield back on.

-"How do you know that…? We have never see you before"- Esme asked.

-"That hurts me deeply…mom. How could you forget one of your daughters?"

-"Bella…"- it was too late. She took off her hood and faced the Cullen´s.

-"It not surprise me you forget me. After all, I was just a distraction, your pet as Laurent said"- her voice was getting weak.

-"Bella…?"- She tensed when Edward said her name.

-"Don´t call me that!"- Her outburst surprised the Cullen´s.-"Bella died long time ago. The stupid little human died long time ago along with her feelings for all of you"- she spat the words with so much hate.

-"Izzy, please let me explain"- she remained quite.-"We need they're help. It´s obvious that someone put Harry´s name inside the goblet because it´s a trap. If you love him let them help you"

She laughed.

-"How dare you asking me that after your betray, Dumbledore?"

-"Bella…"- she growled at Carlisle.-"It´s obvious that you hate us but please, let us help you"

-"I don´t want any of you near my child, Cullen"- she spat his name and he and Esme looked hurt.

-"Love, please…"- Edward began but he was thrown against the wall.

* * *

**BPOV**

-"DON´T YOU DARE TO CALL ME THAT AGAIN! I already have to endure your presence here!"- I buried my nails into his flesh.-"Why don't you go to play with your new toy and leave me the fuck alone!"

The pain inside my chest was too much. I want to cry but I have no tears to cry.

-"Izzy please…"- Dumbledore stepped closer to me.-"I beg you to forgive this old man, but let's face it. We need all the help can get and I'm sorry for laying to you"

I threw Edward back to his family and Emmett caught him easily.

-"You can beg all you want Albus, but I am never going to forgive you. I am going to allow them to stay, but if they get near my boy I'm going to rip their heads off…"- Esme whimpered at my venomous words.-"And I´ll be staying in the Gryffindor tower from now on, I don´t care what the judges say. My child will not be alone, not anymore"- with that one of the windows flew open with a flick of my hand and I jumped into the darkness.

* * *

Hey, sorry for the delay. I´m totally blocked!.

Also I have re-descovered my love for Naruto! I´m thinking on a crossover, what do you guys think?

Reviews!


End file.
